Victoire's Song
by chasinglaughter
Summary: From best friends, to lovers, to husband and wife... This is Victoire's story and song. A songfic to Mary's Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift. Teddy/Victoire. Victoire's POV.


_**A/N:** Bonjour. :D This was just a songfic I wrote while trying to get rid of my writer's block for my L/J story (How The Wizarding World Was Saved; read it if you have time). I love Taylor Swift, and I love Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by her, and I thought it just went perfectly with how I imagined Teddy and Victoire. I know people have done this before, but I wanted to make me own. Read and review, please?_

_She said,_

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars would shine_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"Really, Teddy?"

It was the annual Weasley clan Christmas party at the Burrow. I was seven then, still young and innocent and naive. I was at that age where I believed everything that nine year old Teddy, the older-brother-I-never-had-but-always-wanted, told me.

"Yup!" Teddy said, grinning. "_That_'s why we're not allowed in the ocean at your house without one of the grownups, Vicky. 'Coz there's a gigantic squid, just like the one at Hogwarts, only bigger!"

"Wow..." I said, looking at Teddy in awe.

To my seven year old mind, Teddy knew **everything**. I watched as he screwed up his face and made his eyes turn deep blue, like the ocean at Shell Cottage. They sparkled and shined and I stared at them.

"Your eyes are so pretty."

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love_

"What do you wanna bet that those two will marry when they grow up?"

I heard Uncle Ron joke as Teddy told me more stories. Daddy, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle George, Uncle Harry, and Granddad laughed, and started talking all at once.

"Yeah, they'll probably end up married someday," Uncle Harry laughed.

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said, "Oh, my, my, my"_

"Honestly, Ronald," Aunt Hermione said, but she was smiling.

Aunt Angelina rolled her eyes. "They bet on it now, but they'll be shocked when it actually happens."

All the women laughed.

_Take me back to the house and the backyard trees_

"Come on, Vicky! Let's go climb the trees out back!"

I frowned at Teddy. I didn't want to climb the trees and play Tarzan with him.

"But I don't wanna, Teddy! I wanna play with my dolls."

_Said you'd beat me up_

_You were bigger than me_

"I'll beat you up if you don't play with me!"

I started crying. Teddy was so much more bigger than me, even though I was pretty tall, being part Veela.

_You never did, you never did_

"It's okay, Vicky!" Teddy cried, panicking. I probably would've laughed at him if I hadn't been crying. He had paled, his hair had turned white, and had a really nervous expression on his face. After all, nine year old boys don't deal well with tears. "I was just joking! I won't beat you up, promise! Not now, not ever! I'm really sorry for making you cry!"

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

"Fine," I sniffled. "But you have to prove that you're really sorry."

"How do I do that?"

"You have to kiss me."

Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Gross! No way, I won't do that!"

"Then you're not really sorry!"

"Okay, okay!" Teddy said, still looking disgusted.

He came and leaned forward. I paled. I hadn't actually thought he was going to kiss me! He had cooties! I ran away from him.

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

He stopped, shocked for a moment, then laughed and chased me, his hair turning from white to turquoise.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

"Vicky!"

It was another Weasley clan Christmas celebration at the Burrow. Teddy wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tight. I breathed in his scent and wrapped my arms around his neck, relishing his warmth. I felt my heartbeat quicken and shivers run up and down my spine as he whispered, "I missed you, Vicky," in my ear. I had slapped myself mentally when I felt my heart filling with hope. _It's never going to happen,_ I had told myself.

"I missed you, too, Teddy." I pulled back reluctantly from his embrace. "How's training at Puddlemere?"

"Great," Teddy replied. I noticed that he looked distracted, staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked, looking over my clothes and smoothing my hair down.

"No..."

"So why are you staring at me?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"You're so beautiful..." he said, and my heart swelled. Maybe... "I mean," he added quickly, "Since when did you grow up?"

I laughed, and it sounded bittersweet. I hated myself for letting myself be filled with hope again, all the while knowing that Teddy really didn't see me as anything more than a little sister. I took out all my frustration on Teddy.

"Glad to see you've finally noticed, Teddy."

I stalked off, tears filling my eyes as I walked towards the old orchard. _Of all the blokes in the world, I just had to fall for my best friend_, I thought.

_But your eyes still shined_

_Like pretty lights_

"Victoire! Wait!"

"What?" I asked, not stopping, not turning around.

I felt Teddy's fingers encircle my wrist, and he pulled me around to face him. I had opened my mouth to shout at him, when I felt his lips crash onto mine. The last thing I noticed before I closed my eyes in pure bliss was his eyes, which were sparkling blue again.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

We walked into the Burrow, fingers entwined. I heard Daddy and the rest joking around again about the two of us. Teddy and I shared a secret smile. Little did they know.

"That bet never gets old," I heard Daddy chuckle.

"Remember, you all owe me ten gallons each if it happens," Uncle George cut in.

"Guess you're going to get a lot richer then, Uncle George." Teddy had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him as we walked into the living room.

I burst out laughing when, as one, all the men's jaws dropped.

_And our mamas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes_

_And said "Oh, my, my, my"_

Maman and all the aunts and Grandmum Weasley smiled knowingly at us.

"Finally," Aunt Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two AM, riding in your truck_

_And all I need is you next to me_

"Teddy?"

"Mm?" We were lying next to each other in the old orchard, watching the stars. I was lying on Teddy's chest, and his arm was wrapped around me.

"It's two in the morning. We'd better get back inside," I told him, but I didn't want to go back in the Burrow, where my parents and the rest of the Weasley clan were.

Apparently he had the same thoughts. "It's okay, Vicky, they'll come out when they need us."

"Okay." I curled up, and he kissed me gently, and I had this incredible feeling of _rightness_. I knew then that Teddy and I were meant to be.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

"I can't believe you, Teddy Lupin!" It was a few days before Christmas and I was Teddy's flat, fighting with him for the very first time.

"What?"

"You _told_ me to be here at your flat at seven! Guess what time it is?_ Nine_! I wouldn't have minded if you'd at least MMSed, or even owled, but you give me absolutely _no_ message that you were going to be late!"

"I'm sorry, Vicky, I really am, but I lost track of time with my mates, and..."

"And you forgot all about me? I can't believe you, you _petit con_, you – "

"Vicky, please! I made a mistake, is all, please, it doesn't mean anything, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you, Vicky, I really do – "

I had enough of his excuses. The _petit con _had made me wait for two hours, and expects me to forgive him?

_Slamming the doors instead of kissing goodnight_

"_C'est assez!_ _Qu'est-ce que vous avez? Mon dieu_, Teddy, you can't honestly expect me to forgive you just like that? Two hours, Teddy. I waited _two bloody hours_ for you. And that's your excuse? You lost track of time? You know, Teddy, tonight I was going to tell you that I love - _N'importe! _Never mind!"

I turned around, walked out of his flat, slammed the door and Apparated straight home to Shell Cottage. I faked a smile and greeted my parents and Dominique and Louis, and walked up the stairs to my room. Then I let the tears fall.

_You stayed outside until the morning light_

_Oh my, my, my, my_

At five in the morning, I got up. I had been restless the whole night, tossing and turning and thinking about Teddy. I was prepared to declare my lovefor the prat, and what did he do? He kept me waiting!

I pulled on a Weasley sweater, courtesy of Grandmum Molly, and walked outside onto the porch. I was about to sit on the porch swing, to watch the sunrise, when a flash of turquoise had caught my eye. I saw Teddy's figure, curled up, and arms wrapped tightly around him to protect himself from the cold.

I couldn't help but smile. Teddy was human, he made mistakes, we all do; Merlin, I probably make more mistakes than the average person does, and he really was sorry. He slept outside in the freezing winter cold just for me! What does that tell you?

I conjured up a blanket and two mugs of hot chocolate, and wrapped the blanket around his figure. I set the mugs down on the table beside the swing and sat down beside him. He stirred, and his head shot up.

"Bloody hell!" He swore, glancing around wildly. Then he saw me, and his hair turned white. "Victoire... I'm really sorry, Victoire. I know I shouldn't have tried to make up an excuse for you to forgive what I did to you. I'll understand if you don't forgive me. Hell, I don't even forgive myself."

I smiled at him, leaned on his shoulder, handed him a mug of hot chocolate, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Victoire..." he said again. "Were you about to say that you loved me earlier?"

I smiled even wider. "_Je t'aime."_

Teddy looked shocked for a second, and then he leaned over and kissed me softly. He pulled back and his eyes were my favourite sparkling blue again.

"I love you, too."

_  
A few years have gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favourite spot in town_

"Honestly, Teddy, you didn't have to do all this for me,"

We were sitting on a blanket on the cliff near Shell Cottage. I just graduated from the Healer trainee committee at St. Mungo's, and Teddy had set up a celebratory picnic.

"I want to, Vicky," Teddy hgrinned, and leaned over and kissed me. He pulled back, and I noticed he seemed nervous, fiddling with his pocket and his hands shaking slightly. I was scared. _Maybe he wants to break up with me, and this whole picnic thing was just to butter me up, _I thought.

_And you looked at me_

_Got down on one knee_

"Victoire..." he went down on one knee, and I gasped. It was so far away from what I had been expecting.

"I love you so much, more than anything in the world. Will you marry me?"

My eyes filled with tears. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

And as he put the ring on my finger, and stood up to kiss me, his eyes were that sparkling blue again.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

I walked down the aisle, slowly, proudly, my eyes filling with tears as I gazed at Teddy. His hair had been my favourite shade of turquoise, although all the women had told him to make it a less obnoxious colour.

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

As Teddy helped me up the steps in front of the altar, I glanced at my mother and all the other women, including Teddy's grandmother, Andy. They had tears streaming down their faces, and they were all been beaming at me and Teddy happily.

_You said I do_

_And I did too_

"I do."

And as Teddy leaned down to kiss me; his sparkling blue eyes were filled with all the love in the world.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on the very front porch_

"Teddy!"

Once the terrible feeling of Apparition was gone, I found myself glaring at my husband. We had just returned from our honeymoon in France.

"Yes, love?" He grinned mischievously at me.

"You could have at least given me some warning!"

He kissed me on the top of my head. "It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it, love?"

I smiled up at him, and he covered my eyes, and led me up some stairs.

"Okay, you can look now," he breathed into my ear, and removed his hands from my eyes.

I gasped at the sight of a beautiful house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small, either. The walls were painted yellow, and it was surrounded by the most wonderful garden I had ever seen. It was my dream house.

"Teddy…" I turned to him.

And as he leaned down to kiss me; I lost myself again in his blue eyes.

_After all this time, you and I_

**_A/N_: **_I know, I know, I skipped the last stanza of the song. I didn't want to work it into the fanfiction. Did you like it? Review, please. It makes me happy. :D_

_The line when Victoire accepts Teddy's ring, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"; I got that from the movie of Pride and Prejudice. Sorry, couldn't resist. :)_

_And I just thought I'd make Victoire speak French. She is part-Veela, after all. If you can't speak French, here are the translations:_

_C'est assez – That's enough!_

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez – What's the matter with you?_

_Mon dieu – My goodness_

_N'importe – Never mind_

_Je t'aime – I love you_


End file.
